Produce and nuts are staple foods around the world. The preparation of produce (e.g., fruits, vegetables, and nuts) is often aided by various kitchen tools, appliances, and/or utensils of various types and capabilities. Produce skin removal or nut shell removal is often aided by these tools, appliances, and utensils.
Hand-held devices for peeling the skin off of fruits, nuts, and vegetables are numerous and varied. Many of these devices require a reasonable amount of strength, dexterity, and precision to effectively remove the skin off of the food. These devices often have sharp edges and difficult designs for handling and operating techniques which require significant manual strength, dexterity, precise motions, a strong grip, and/or good eyesight. Typically, it is difficult for people with physical injuries or disabilities to operate these devices. For example, the removal of garlic skin, the outer surface of produce, or nut shells without damaging the food or injuring the user who is operating the hand-held device may be difficult or even impossible if the user isn't strong enough or has a previous injury or disability. Additionally, current hand-held garlic or produce skin peelers, and nut shell removers are designed to prepare small amounts of food slowly, being incapable of preparing larger amounts of food in a timely fashion.
Hand peeling, rather than using a device, is an often time consuming, difficult, and possibly dangerous leaving smelly odors and stains upon the hands of the person doing the hand peeling. Hand peeling may also be unsanitary and unsafe because of the potential for spreading food borne illnesses from their hands or from the surface, or due to the potential for injuring the hands of the person peeling.
Electric or electronic devices or mechanically driven appliances may damage the food in the process of preparing it or during the produce skin removal process, and are often difficult to operate and clean. These appliances may have difficult or complicated components and may be dangerous to use due to high speed blades or electrical or component failure.